1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable soaking and bath pan useful in the medical care and treatment of perineal wounds, such as pressure ulcers and bedsores, on patients who are bedridden or have a difficult time moving from the bed in which they are convalescing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patients who are bedridden quite often develop bedsores and/or pressure ulcers in the perineal area as a result of their continued confinement to the bed during the treatment of their primary medical condition. The occurrence of such wounds can complicate and prolong the patient""s recovery.
It is well known that promoting and maintaining the hygienic condition of the perineal area is an important factor in preventing such wounds and in treating them once they do occur. This generally involves the cleaning and drying of the patient""s perineal area. The optimum treatment regimen usually involves steps such as (1) placing the patient in a cleaning vessel such as a tub and filling the vessel with water or some other cleaning fluid, (2) cleaning the perineal area, (3) draining and discarding the cleaning fluid (i.e, water) from the vessel, (3) refilling the vessel with cleaning fluid and soaking the perineal area for a period of time, (4) draining and discarding the cleaning fluid in which the patient has been soaking, (5) refilling the vessel and again cleaning the perineal area, and (6) draining and discarding the cleaning fluid and thoroughly drying the patient.
One of the basic problems with this process in the case of bedridden patients, however, is that they are, by definition, unable to access conventional cleaning facilities such as bathtubs and showers conveniently.
Various devices have been developed over the years to facilitate the cleaning of the perineal area of such patients. These are typically in the nature of a sitz bath, which is a chair-like bathtub wherein the patient sits so as to immerse his/her thighs and hips in water or some other cleansing solution. The major problem with the prior art devices, however, is that, while some of them are portable and can be moved to the patient""s bed, they still require that the patient get out of bed to use the device. This can be extremely difficult or even impossible with a large number of patients. Examples of the prior art devices include the following U.S. patents.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,072,918; 3,102,273; 4,324,008; 4,326,308; 4,674,138; and 4,764,997, various types of sitz baths and related equipment are shown that are intended to be used in conjunction with a conventional (but fixed) toilet. In each case, of course, the patient must be moved from the bed to the location of the toilet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,139,951; 3,902,200; and 5,459,887 all show portable sitz baths that can be moved to a more convenient location for the patient to access, but they all still require that the patient be moved from the bed to use the device.
In the case of large patients requiring assistance, or in the case of totally immobile patients, it is often necessary that more than one nurse or other medical personnel be available to assist in getting the patient out of bed and moving him/her from the bed to the cleaning device. Since staffing is often a problem, both in terms of cost and availability, this fact also presents a problem associated with many of the prior art devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,084 shows an inflatable bathtub which can be used at the patient""s bed. This device, however, is cumbersome in operation and requires a source of air in order to inflate the support structure. In addition, the inflatability of the device dictates that it be constructed of a vinyl or other similar material that sacrifice durability for flexibility.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a portable soaking and bath pan that is useful in the treatment of perineal wounds such as bedsores and pressure ulcers of bedridden patients wherein such wounds can be treated without the patient getting out of bed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable soaking and bath pan that is useful in the treatment of perineal wounds such as bedsores and pressure ulcers of bedridden patients that requires the assistance of only one health care assistant in order to treat such wounds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable soaking and bath pan that is useful in the treatment of perineal wounds such as bedsores and pressure ulcers of bedridden patients that is sturdy and rigid while at the same time being light enough so as to be easily transportable by one person.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable soaking and bath pan this is useful in the treatment of perineal wounds such as bedsores and pressure ulcers of bedridden patients wherein such pan includes means for filling the pan and means for draining the pan while the pan is in use on the patient""s bed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a printable soaking and bath pan that is useful in the treatment of perineal wounds such as bedsores and pressure ulcers of bedridden patients wherein spray means are included for rinsing the perineal area of the patient.
To those ends, a portable soaking and bath pan is provided that is designed such that the patient can be placed in the pan without getting out of bed. The pan is sized so as to be large enough to receive the thighs and buttocks of the patient, while at the same time being shallow enough so as to be easily slid under the patient with minimal movement of the patient. The pan is relatively wide and shallow to hold a sufficient amount of water or other cleaning fluid such that the perineal area of the patient can be cleaned and soaked while the patient is in the pan. A lower, central basin collects the cleaning fluid during the cleaning and soaking processes. The basin is provided with a drain such that the accumulated cleaning fluid can be drained from the pan without removing the patient from the pan. A spray nozzle detachably mounted to the pan is provided for connection to a water source as a means for filling the pan while the patient is in the pan.